


A World Fallen Apart

by HollyDiggsMeow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Zombies, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyDiggsMeow/pseuds/HollyDiggsMeow





	A World Fallen Apart

Dave can feel his heart pounding. The blood rushing in his ears. Sounds of distant groans and screams. Guns firing. More screams. Please don't let the screams be his. Where is he? Where's everyone else? Dave doesn't care. All he cares about is him.  
Yelling. But it's different from the rest. This yelling stands out to Dave easily. Because it's his. Dave's heart beats even faster. Where is he, where is he?!  
He turns a corner. A feeling of relief mixed with fear rushes through Dave's body. Karkat is surrounded by zombies, both human and troll, with his back pinned against the wall. Somehow his sickle ended up on the ground far away from him.  
Dave doesn't even think.  
He pulls out his broken sword and charges the zombies, screaming with anger. His sword collides with a zombie. He swings to the right, then to the left, and right again, aiming for their heads. Most of the zombies have diverted their attention towards him and away from Karkat. Good.  
Dave swings his sword back and forth violently, making sure the zombies can't reach him with their sharp nails or cracked teeth.  
One of them gets a little too close to his right arm. Dave grabs his sword with his left hand and hits the zombie with the blade. But he wasn't paying attention to his left side. A sharp claw cuts through the fabric on the back of his left shoulder, just barely missing his skin. That's enough to distract Dave from the zombie on his right. Just before it's nails dig into his skin, Dave is splattered by it's green blood all over his face.  
"You dumbass, you're gonna get yourself killed!" Karkat was standing beside him, his sickle buried in the head of the zombie that had been attacking Dave's right arm.  
"I wouldn't have had to if you kept your sickle in your damn hand," Dave replies, spinning around to fight the zombie that had attacked his left shoulder.  
Dave's blade strikes a purple blooded troll zombie, then a brown haired human zombie. He can hear the sound of Karkat fighting behind him. It terrifies him that he could get hurt, but still, knowing he was near him helps him feel better, reassures him that he is still here and alive.  
Soon, all that's left is a single troll zombie. It runs towards Dave but Karkat strikes it from behind and it falls to the ground, leaving a yellow splat. An eerie silence fills the area. Dave and Karkat look at each other for a moment.  
They both let out a huge sigh of relief and pull each other into a tight embrace. Karkat hugs Dave so tight it's hard to breathe, but Dave doesn't care at all. His lover is safe and in his arms again.  
Dave pulls back just enough to look Karkat in the eyes. "You idiot," he says. But before Karkat can say anything, he closes the gap between their lips, kissing him hard.  
After a moment, Karkat pull away just a little bit and looked into Dave's eyes. "I'm glad you're okay."  
A small smile appears on Dave's face. "I'm glad you're okay."  
Dave presses his lips on Karkat's again. It feels like just the two of them, in that moment, even though the whole world around them is falling apart.


End file.
